


Не стреляйте в курьера

by Hux_and_Ren, PriestSat



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Cyberpunk, Drama, Hux&Ren: миди G—PG-13, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_and_Ren/pseuds/Hux_and_Ren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: Курьеру По Дэмерону необходимо передать информацию клиенту, но на пути встает слишком много препятствий





	Не стреляйте в курьера

**Author's Note:**

> AU, трисом, тотальный ООС, киберпанк, кроссовер фильма «Горец 2: Оживление» и [рассказа](http://knijky.ru/books/dzhonni-mnemonik) «Джонни-мнемоник» Уильяма Гибсона, одежда Кайло Рена напоминает [платье](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6dW6aNAZGTM) Dani Filth, приведены цитаты из рассказа, смерть второстепенных персонажей
> 
> Вторая часть   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712886

Сегодня, как и каждое утро в последние двадцать пять лет, солнце взошло где-то за электромагнитным щитом. По отлично помнил небо с облаками (и без них), в момент появления щита ему было тринадцать. Тогда его родители погибли от солнечной радиации, а сам он долго и тяжело болел.

По Дэмерон работал курьером с имплантированными чипами памяти, куда закачивал терабайты информации. Он совершенно не представлял, что именно хранится в чипах, и его это мало интересовало. По находился на нелегальном положении, закон строго ограничивал объемы имплантированной памяти, но за ее излишки хорошо платили. Как и другие курьеры, По удалил часть собственных воспоминаний и особо не заморачивался по этому поводу. Он оставил детство — до повышения солнечной радиации. В этом прошлом его родители были живы, а сам он не валялся на больничной койке, мучаясь от волдырей на коже.

Обдумывая варианты, где провести ночь, По купил гамбургер, чтобы поесть первый раз за целые сутки. Он снова и снова убегал от наемных убийц, работающих на корпорацию, и это его совсем не радовало. Получатель информации не выходил на связь. По небезосновательно считал, что в итоге ему придется обращаться к чистильщикам чипов. Печально, но в таком случае он не получит ни гроша за работу.

Вокруг суетились люди, под ногами чавкала грязь, под фургончиком, в котором готовили фастфуд, сновали крысы. По давно утратил брезгливость — крысы часто выступали в качестве ингредиента для гамбургеров. Заработанные деньги он хранил в отделении Всемирного банка на Гавайях, планируя спокойно тратить их, выйдя на покой.

Но пока дело шло к скорой смерти, а не к безмятежной старости.

В толпе послышались возмущенные крики, народ начал расступаться в стороны, максимально отстраняясь от двоих мужчин. Увидев их, По выругался и шмыгнул за фургончик.

Наемники были неутомимы и безжалостны. По знал, как они находят жертву, и надеялся, что не засветился в сети, когда пытался выйти на связь с получателем. Но, судя по тому, что наемники постоянно его настигали, он все-таки попал на их крючок.

 

Он невольно затаил дыхание, когда мимо него прошел Кайло Рен, облаченный в длинное кожаное платье с серебряными иглами вдоль спины. В темно-каштановых волосах, закрученных в тяжелый узел и скрепленных стальными тама-канзаши с агатом, белели нити жемчуга. По знал, что, невзирая на откровенную рисовку, этот человек представлял смертельную опасность. Следом за Кайло Реном шел рыжеволосый Армитаж Хакс в наглухо застегнутой шинели. Он повернул голову в сторону фургончика, и на мгновение По решил, что его засекли. Хакс положил руку на плечо Кайло, и они продолжили путь.

«Чуть не попался». — По вытер вспотевший лоб. Он старательно петлял, чтобы запутать наемников, и в конце концов попал в Ночной Город. По нашел самую мерзкую ночлежку, оборудованную в полуразрушенном небоскребе.

Он проверил пути отступления и позволил себе немного расслабиться. Ужасно хотелось спать, но напряженные нервы не давали это сделать. По не любил прибегать к помощи снотворного, однако сегодня пришлось проглотить таблетку.

***

— Тебе не кажется, что заговорщики могут не ошибаться? Что, если щит не нужен? Тогда корпорация попросту грабит весь мир. — Хакс снял шинель и перебросил ее через спинку стула.

Кайло вытащил тама-канзаши и распустил волосы.

— Правда или ложь не имеют никакого значения. У нас есть работа, репутация и возможность жить достойно.

Хакс потянул за воротник платья, послышались глухие щелчки расстегивающихся кнопок. Он помог Кайло раздеться и осторожно выбрал жемчужные нити из его волос, предварительно отсоединив их от разъемов в черепе. Мало кто знал, что жемчуг являлся накопителем информации, поступающей от камер, встроенных в глаза Кайло. Микрохирургические импланты под костями черепа обеспечивали выход в сеть, содержали операционную систему и тоже были накопителями, связанными с жемчугом. Кайло заменил пальцы левой руки протезами с мономолекулярным волокном, которое в тысячные доли секунды рассекало тело на несколько кусков.

Хакс предпочитал пользоваться пистолетом и ножами, но усилил слух и зрение в Тиба Сити при помощи микропротезов.

— Тебя в самом деле не интересует истина? — Он вошел с Кайло в душевую кабинку.

— Мистер Блейк утверждает, что ликвидация щита разрушит планету. — Кайло вспенил шампунь на волосах Хакса. — У меня нет причины не верить.

Хакс налил в ладонь гель для душа и растер его по телу Кайло.

— Я сомневаюсь. — Он зажмурился, когда мыльная вода потекла по лицу. — Хорошо.

— Мы выполняем свою работу. Успокойся.

— Ты узнал, где прячется По Дэмерон? Повернись, — Хакс запустил пальцы в волосы Кайло. — В его чипах содержится информация, украденная у корпорации.

— Я нашел его. — Кайло запрокинул голову, наслаждаясь прикосновениями Хакса. — Пусть понервничает. Сейчас я хочу заниматься сексом.

Они встретились десять лет назад, когда две уличные банды сошлись в противостоянии. Хакс слыл хладнокровным садистом, а Кайло считали психопатом с неконтролируемыми припадками гнева. Обоих приглашали для участия в особо кровавых разборках. Хакс по достоинству оценил умение Кайло вести бой при помощи металлического шеста. Кайло восхитился меткостью Хакса и его искусством орудовать ножом Ка-Бар. Встретившись во второй раз, они больше не расставались, и каждый был готов уничтожить мир ради другого. Хакс уравновешивал Кайло и не давал ему совершать опрометчивые поступки под влиянием страстей.

***

По проснулся позже, чем планировал, и виной тому была хроническая усталость. Наемники гнали По через Нью-Йорк, не давая нормально отдохнуть.

Звериное чутье опасности, появившееся у По из-за постоянного преследования, заставило его покинуть комнату через второй выход. Он попал к соседям.

— Ты что творишь? — возмутился старик, сидящий на куче тряпок. — Стучать надо!

По прижал палец к губам, призывая к тишине, но старик не унимался.

Треск сломанной двери оповестил о прибытии наемников. По выскочил из комнаты в коридор, захламленный старой мебелью. Ему было нужно попасть к лестнице и спуститься на первый этаж.

Он не успел.

Выстрел разнес дверь прямо перед По, заставив его остановиться.

— Не стоило так долго от нас бегать. — Хакс прилепил к шее По нейропрерыватель. — Мы немного побеседуем.

Кайло вынес обездвиженного По из здания и швырнул в трейлер.

— И что вы со мной сделаете? Убьете?

— Найдем укромное местечко и кое-что выясним, — ответил Хакс.

— Пытать будете? — упавшим голосом спросил По. — После вас остаются нашинкованные трупы. Кстати, красивые каффы. Это сталь?

— Если будешь вести себя смирно, обойдемся без пыток, — отозвался Кайло, заводя мотор. По хотел послать его, но передумал.

Машина въехала в заброшенный сектор города. Хакс усадил По, прислонив к стенке, и отошел в сторону.

— Мы задаем вопрос, ты отвечаешь. — Кайло тряхнул левой рукой, активируя на указательном пальце катушку с волокном. — В ином случае мы разрежем тебя на части.

— В расчлененке нет никакой эстетики, тебе так не кажется? При твоей-то тяге к утонченности. Жемчуг, платье, укладка. Неужели будешь вытаскивать из меня кишки?

— Первый вопрос. Ты знаешь, как мы тебя нашли? — Кайло опустился на колени, придавив ноги По.

— Да. Ты выслеживаешь контакты в сети и рассылаешь вирусы-маячки. Как правило, эти вирусы постоянно обновляются, и фаерволы их пропускают. Выковырять маячок практически нереально, нужно дефрагментировать чипы. Получается, что я бездарно попался, за что мне минус. Но зачем вы играли со мной, как с мышью?

Невидимое волокно пролетело над головой По, срезав кончики волос.

— Второй вопрос.

— Вовсе незачем перечислять. Спрашивай без вступления. — По не собирался показывать свой страх. — Или убей. Я всего-навсего курьер. Я даже не могу вскрыть архив, ключ находится у получателя.

Хакс одобрительно хмыкнул.

— Согласен. — Кайло убрал волокна. — Кто получатель?

— Не знаю. Я неделю жду от него — или от нее — сообщения, но, увы, ничего.

— Бессмысленный разговор. — Хакс протянул Кайло полупрозрачный кабель. — Прочитаем его память.

Кайло осмотрел По и нашел едва заметный разъем на теменной кости. Кабель был коротким и, подсоединившись к голове По, Кайло оказался слишком близко.

По удивился, ощутив запах имбиря и пряностей от волос Кайло. Почему-то он думал, что наемник вообще ничем не пахнет, как андроид или киборг. Краем глаза По заметил ненавидящий взгляд Хакса.

Кайло застыл, уставившись в точку в центре лба курьера. По ничего не чувствовал, поэтому продолжал наблюдать за Хаксом. Тот определенно ревновал.

— Доступ к архиву обеспечивается ключевой фразой, — Кайло говорил громким шепотом, полностью погрузившись в каталоги чипов. — Пять символов.

По не мог не отметить, что шепот Кайло оказывает на него возбуждающее действие, что было крайне неуместно в сложившейся ситуации.

— Взлом? — спросил Хакс.

— Код в специальной микросхеме. — Кайло убрал кабель. — Есть три варианта решения проблемы. Первый: отвозим По Дэмерона в офис корпорации, пусть сами вскрывают архив. Второй: обращаемся к Спрутам, но этот вариант на крайний случай. И третий — ждем, пока объявится получатель.

— Есть четвертый вариант, — перебил По. — Якудза. Если Сыновья Неоновой Хризантемы заинтересуются начинкой моих чипов, то вам придется отражать атаку за атакой. Я могу выбросить наживку прямо сейчас, и при этом нельзя отключать доступ в сеть, иначе меня не найдет получатель.

Кайло выпрямился, отряхивая юбку. Хакс поправил ему прядь волос, выбившуюся из прически.

— Якудза выпотрошат тебя, По Дэмерон, и убьют, — сказал он. — Лучше не делай лишних телодвижений.

— Возвращаемся в отель. — Кайло сел за руль. — Будем ждать получателя.

Вряд ли По впустили бы в отель «Шератон», но название корпорации «Щит» открывало все двери.

— Не вздумай убегать, мы все равно тебя найдем, — предупредил Кайло, убирая нейропрерыватель.

 

— Клянусь, буду вести себя смирно, — пообещал По.

***

В номере Кайло втолкнул По в ванную, проворчав что-то насчет «отвратительных вонючих людей».

По не протестовал: он давно не принимал душ, ограничиваясь умыванием. На флаконе шампуня «Редкен» он прочитал: «Древесные масла, имбирь и пряности». Надо же.

Хакс открыл дверь и бросил По пакет с вещами.

— Должны подойти, — буркнул он. — Если оповестишь Якудза, мы выдавим тебе глаза. Понял?

— Хватит угрожать. Я пошутил насчет японцев.

— Не трогай. — Хакс отобрал у него флакон и указал на полочку. — Вот этот шампунь предоставляет отель, им и пользуйся.

Когда По, одетый в футболку и синие джинсы, вышел из ванной, то увидел накрытый стол с обедом на три персоны. Кайло избавился от платья, оставшись в кожаных штанах и белой майке. Хакс снял шинель и френч, на зеленой футболке красовалась арфа в окружении трилистников.

— Приятного аппетита, — сказал По. — Шустро обслуживают, не успел помыться, как еду подали.

— Гм, за такие-то деньги еще бы медленно обслуживали, — ответил Хакс. — Ешь молча.

— Где я буду спать? — не унимался По. — На полу не хочу, но признаюсь, всякое бывало.

— Ешь. Молча. — Кайло выразительно взглянул на него, и По подчинился.

После обеда его усадили в кресло и снова подвергли воздействию нейропрерывателя. По не видел, что происходит в спальне, но отлично все слышал.

Сначала наемники долго спорили, используя упрощенный японский. По пришлось его выучить, чтобы не оказаться в опасном положении во время работы. Он никогда не показывал, что понимает речь некоторых клиентов.

— Отвезем его в корпорацию, — убеждал Хакс. — Слишком опасно держать здесь. Информация дорогого стоит.

— Якудза о ней не знают, иначе уже открыли бы охоту.

— Ты хочешь сам завладеть информацией.

— Да. Мне нужна истина. Надо лишь вскрыть зашифрованный пароль.

По немного смутился при звуках поцелуев, хотя не отличался скромностью.

— Я убью курьера после того, как мы получим информацию. Ты прикасался к нему, — с мстительной интонацией произнес Хакс.

Кайло засмеялся.

— Ты не можешь отрицать того, что он весьма привлекателен. Он станет отличным пополнением нашей коллекции. Потом я сам его убью.

По был не против случайного секса, но в данном случае не хотел иметь никаких дел с ревнивым убийцей. И умирать он тоже не собирался.

— Секс под нейропрерывателем? Тогда курьер не получит удовольствия. Используем его, как куклу.

— Ты боишься, что я привяжусь к нему? — спросил Кайло. — Мне никто не нужен, кроме тебя. Люди — всего лишь инструменты для достижения нашей цели.

По почувствовал, что краснеет, услышав, как скрипнула кровать под тяжестью двух тел.

— Отключи его от сети, — потребовал Хакс. — В прошлый раз Якудза едва не отрубили тебе ногу. Чуть не выжгли половину живота, забыл?

— Хочу тебя, — выдохнул Кайло, и Хакс перестал спорить.

По постарался абстрагироваться от звуков секса. «Боитесь Якудза? — Он отдавал себе отчет в том, что японцы действительно могут его прикончить. — Будут вам Якудза». По запустил сообщение, что располагает сведениями насчет уровня солнечной радиации за щитом. В его планах японцы вытаскивали информацию из чипов, предварительно разобравшись с наемниками. По надеялся на то, что курьеров редко убивали.

***

— Он вышел в сеть. — Кайло крепко прижимал к себе Хакса. — Пять минут назад.

— И ты промолчал? — задыхаясь от пережитого удовольствия, спросил Хакс. — Выдавлю ему глаза, как и обещал.

— Я промолчал, потому что собирался кончить. — Кайло проследил за перемещениями По в сети. — Ты был прав, нужно было его заблокировать. О нем знают Якудза. Только не бей курьера по голове.

По не на шутку перепугался, увидев обнаженного Хакса, вылетевшего из спальни. Хакс убрал нейропрерыватель и парой ударов заставил По корчиться от невыносимой боли.

— Ты отправляешься в корпорацию! — прошипел Хакс, дергая По за волосы. — И ты подписал себе смертный приговор!

Вскоре его вывели из отеля через черный ход. Хакс ушел на разведку и вернулся с известием, что возле трейлера околачиваются два типа, по виду безобидные Тех-туристы.

— У них такое же оружие. — Кайло поднял свою левую руку. — С ними лучше не встречаться.

— Ты бы снял платье. — По скептически посмотрел на него. — Тебя видно за милю.

Он был уверен, что от пальцев Кайло у него останутся кровоподтеки на плече, пришлось идти молча и не вырываться. Наемники привели его в Ночной Город, пробираясь по совершенно неизвестным По улицам. Они остановились перед практически разрушенным небоскребом.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что вы ориентируетесь в Ночном Городе, как рыбы в воде.

— Мы жили здесь десять лет назад. — Хакс оттащил в сторону ржавые панели, за которыми обнаружилась дверь. Хакс активировал сканер сетчатки.

— У тебя не свои глаза, я угадал? — По посмотрел на Кайло. — А если твоего приятеля прикончат, как ты сюда... Черт! — Ему показалось, что сломалась плечевая кость. — Да что же это такое? Я всего-навсего курьер! Не надо меня калечить!

Наемники уничтожили свои следы на земле и отпечатки на панелях и двери. Внутри здания было темно, Хакс нашарил на стене выключатель. Вспыхнули лампы, покрытые паутиной и пылью.

Они попали в зал, который когда-то было частью торгового центра. На стеллажи вдоль стен и на потолок была натянута ткань, поглощающая тепло и электросигналы. Снаружи здание для проверяющих выглядело абсолютно мертвым.

Наемники осмотрели помещение, проверили запасные выходы и ставни на окнах. По дернул за край ткани, в надежде отодрать ее от стеллажа. «Прибито намертво. — Он загрустил. — Я тут надолго застрял». Чтобы отвлечься от печальных мыслей, По принялся наблюдать за наемниками.

«До чего же слаженно работают. — Он поймал себя на том, что откровенно любуется плавными движениями Хакса и нервозностью Кайло. — Они как сиамские близнецы».

— Спишь здесь. — Хакс притащил из дальнего угла потрепанный матрас. — Не вздумай устроить диверсию. Не вздумай напасть на нас. Подождем до утра, потом определим, что делать дальше.

— «Мы», и только «мы». — По хотел разозлить Хакса, сам не зная зачем. — По отдельности вы бываете?

Хакс открыл люк в полу и достал пластиковые бутылки с водой и какие-то брикеты в фольге.

— Держи. — Он вручил По брикет и бутылку. — На вкус паршиво, но там содержится дневная норма питательных веществ. Обязательно запей водой, иначе толком не усвоится.

Кайло подобрал юбку и сел на футон, прикрытый брезентом. Хакс устроился рядом, выложив пистолеты и ножи. Они что-то обсуждали вполголоса, все на том же японском. По оставалось притвориться глухим и навострить уши.

— Помнишь, мы ограбили Джонни? — Хакс проверял магазины. — Ящик с его барахлом до сих пор здесь.

— Там не было ничего полезного. Зато мы получили массу неприятностей.

— Кажется, среди деталей была одна штука. — Хакс прицелился в По, заставив его икнуть от неожиданности. — Надо проверить.

Он ушел за стеллажи и появился, таща за собой ящик с клеймом армии США.

— Можно задать вопрос? — спросил По. Кайло махнул рукой в знак согласия. — Зачем ты носишь такую одежду? Мне кажется, что при твоей профессии нужно быть незаметным. О тебе знает весь Нью-Йорк.

— О нас знает весь Нью-Йорк, — уточнил Хакс, прекращая рыться в ящике. — Ты задаешь дурацкие вопросы, По Дэмерон. Нам они не нравятся.

— Разве Кайло не в состоянии сам отвечать? А, понял, он убивает пафосом. Зашел, такой эффектный, юбка развевается, и все в лежку, — сказал По с насмешкой. — Прицепи к себе светящуюся вывеску, чтобы сразу было видно — идет Кайло Рен.

Он отбил брусок резины в последнюю секунду перед тем, как брусок попал в лоб. Хакс недовольно сдвинул брови.

— Он неплохой. — Кайло подошел к Хаксу. — Не теряет присутствия духа. Похвально. Ненавижу, когда ноют и умоляют. Материал платья пуленепробиваемый.

Хакс продолжил копаться в вещах.

— Вот о чем речь. — Он с торжествующим видом показал обруч толщиной в два пальца. — Сверхпроводниковый квантовый детектор возмущений.

— Использовался для обнаружения подводных лодок и блокады вражеских киберсистем, — встрял По. — Классная штука, но вот это крайне примитивная модель.

Наемники синхронно посмотрели на него, заставив По вжаться в матрас.

— Рабочий? — Кайло покрутил в руках обруч. — Как бы не закоротило схемы. И система может вылететь, что будет совсем некстати.

— Проверим? — Хакс забрал у него обруч и нажал на нужные точки. — Включился.

Кайло вернулся на футон и вытащил жемчуг из волос. По успел заметить, что нити подсоединялись к процессору Кайло: «Любопытно. Вот и разгадка красоты».

Хакс надел обруч на голову Кайло, концы идеально подошли к разъемам за ушами.

— Ого. — Кайло дернулся. — Больно. Словно просверливают череп.

— Убрать? — заботливо спросил Хакс.

— Нет. Система устаревшая, не думаю, что законнектится. Вот черт! — Он поднялся на колени, будто его кто-то потянул вверх. — Система обновляется за счет моей операционки. Пятьдесят процентов, шестьдесят.

По, стараясь ступать как можно тише, подошел к ящику. Там было полным-полно старых деталей, микросхем и обломков антикварных плат. Он запустил руку в мешанину пластика, стекла и проводов, отыскивая кое-что важное.

— Что ты делаешь, По Дэмерон? — спросил Хакс, придерживая Кайло за плечи. — Сядь на место!

— Сто процентов, полное обновление. Контакт с По Дэмероном. Как интересно. — Кайло дрожал, словно от сильного холода. — До чего же простой код. Название.

Хакс достал из своей сумки портативный рекордер.

— По Дэмерон, иди сюда, — приказал он. — Сядь, держи рекордер. Когда услышишь кодовое слово, нажми на кнопки записи.

— Без тебя знаю, — огрызнулся По. — Будто в первый раз. — Ему совсем не нравилось выражение лица Кайло, как будто наемник одновременно собирался расплакаться и взорваться от ярости. — С ним все в порядке?

Кайло перевел на него немигающий взгляд и отрывисто произнес: «Сокол». По нажал на кнопки, и мир вокруг превратился в рисунок, на котором потекли краски. Каждый курьер по-своему переживал момент передачи информации. По словно падал в бесконечную кроличью нору, проговаривая все, что было закрыто паролем.

***

— Это в самом деле то, что мы предполагали. — Расстроенный и злой Хакс смотрел на По, лежащего ничком на полу. — Сведения об уровне солнечной радиации за пределами щита. Мистер Блейк нас обманул. Он обманул весь мир.

Кайло спрятал детектор возмущений в сумку Хакса и снова подключил к себе жемчужные нити.

— Что будем делать? — Хакс подбросил в воздух рекордер и поймал его. — Мы должны распространить информацию в сети. Тогда Якудза от нас отстанут. Но остается корпорация.

— Он что-то сделал. Я увидел вспышку, но не сразу понял, в чем дело. — Кайло обыскал По. — Смотри. — Он показал Хаксу прибор, похожий на прямоугольную открывалку. — Маячок для определения местонахождения, сигнал пробивает любую преграду.

— Совсем нехорошо. — Хакс еле удержался, чтобы не пнуть По.

На входной двери появился красный круг: кто-то прожигал дверь снаружи.

— Мы не успеем уйти. Я сливаю информацию в сеть, она у меня на накопителе.

По понял, что лучше прикинуться мертвым. Кайло выглядел впавшим в транс, Хакс держал дверь на прицеле.

— Тридцать процентов. Тридцать пять. Сорок, — отсчитывал Кайло. Дверь развалилась, и в помещение вошли четверо, одинаково одетые: в гавайские рубашки с рекламой микропроцессоров и синтетические шорты. Хакс уложил выстрелом одного из них. Остальные шмыгнули за стеллажи. Послышался едва заметный свист рассекаемого воздуха, и стеллажи начали рушиться. Мономолекулярные волокна практически без затруднений резали металл.

— Девяносто пять.

Хакс подтащил к себе По и приставил к его голове пистолет.

— Я уничтожу чипы! — пообещал он, обращаясь к киллерам Якудза. — Слышите?

По захрипел, рука Хакса сдавила ему горло.

— Сто процентов. — Кайло моргнул, отключаясь от сети и возвращаясь в реальность. — Я их отвлеку. — Он легко поднялся. Клинья юбки взметнулись, как крылья, когда Кайло принял позу, удобную для боя. Хакс упал, придавив По.

Киллеры окружали Кайло с трех сторон. В отличие от него, у них катушки располагались только в больших пальцах правых рук. Их подвела тактика — киллеры нападали по очереди.

Двигаясь, как профессиональный танцор, Кайло уклонился от волокон и взмахнул левой рукой. Киллер распался на пять частей. Куски тяжело шлепнулись на пол, голова откатилась к ящику. Третий киллер достал Кайло. От выстрелов у По заложило уши.

Хакс вскрыл пакет первой помощи и ловко наложил повязку на культю правой руки Кайло. По почти не дышал и приготовился к смерти — белый как мел Хакс был похож на сумасшедшего.

— Успеем? — спросил Кайло. Хакс кивнул и положил отрубленную кисть в пакет.

— Вы меня бросаете? — По побежал за ними. — Это не последние киллеры у Якудза!

Киллеры приехали на модуле «Форд», для их маленького роста он подходил, но наемники с трудом в него втиснулись. По устроился на заднем сиденье.

— Куда мы едем? — поинтересовался он.

— До чего же ты бесстрашный. — Хакс вел «Форд» так, будто собирался протаранить Ночной Город насквозь. Запах крови заполнил салон, и По затошнило.

— Я прошу прощения за свой поступок.

— Чем ты думал? — Хакс посматривал на Кайло, который держал искалеченную руку на весу. Кровь стекала на юбку, а с нее — на пол. — Чем ты думал, По Дэмерон, когда подал сигнал? Теперь у нас личные счеты с Якудза.

— Нет никаких личных счетов. — Кайло говорил спокойно, словно и не был ранен. — Они напали, мы защищались. Киллеры — не Якудза.

— Информация в моих чипах уже не имеет никакого значения. — По прикинул, сможет ли он уцелеть, выскочив из машины на ходу. По всему получалось, что нет. Хакс порылся во внутренних карманах шинели.

— Ты должен это принять. — Он сунул в рот Кайло розовый октагон. — Иначе вырубишься.

— Наркотик? — удивился По. — Ребята, я думал, что вы не употребляете это дерьмо.

— Я превращу твое лицо в обезьянью морду, если не заткнешься, — заявил Хакс.

— Как невежливо, — сказал По. — Молчу.

***

Хакс привез Кайло в подпольную клинику. Пока врачи сращивали сухожилия, мышцы и сосуды запястья и отрубленной кисти, Хакс отогнал машину киллеров Якудза подальше от клиники. Обратно он возвращался пешком, По от него не отставал.

— Мне в самом деле жаль, что так получилось.

— До чего же бесполезный день. — Хакс остановился. — Цепочка ненужных катастроф. Надо было разрубить твой череп и вытащить чипы.

— Корпорация стерла информацию, которую Кайло слил в сеть, — предположил По. — Смотри, сколько вокруг людей, но никто...

Посетители закусочной что-то бурно обсуждали, тыча пальцами в гибкие листы планшетов. Хакс пожал плечами и прибавил шаг. По улавливал обрывки разговоров: они касались того, что еще полчаса назад было надежно запечатано в его чипах памяти.

— Исчезни, курьер. — Хакс назвал пароль, и дверь клиники открылась. По упрямо следовал за ним. — Мы сдадим тебя на органы.

— Сомневаюсь. — По лгал: он верил, что Хакс на такое способен.

Кайло сидел на кушетке в хирургическом кабинете. Правое запястье было обмотано чем-то вроде плотного серого скотча. На кисть надели перчатку. Врач вручил Хаксу список процедур, которые следовало проводить со швами. Пока врач разговаривал с Хаксом, По дотронулся до спины Кайло.

— Ты как? Жив?

Амфетамин расширил зрачки, и глаза Кайло казались совершенно черными на бледном, словно покрытом белилами, лице.

— Ты еще здесь. — Кайло, не отрываясь, смотрел на Хакса. — Почему не ушел?

— Рука будет работать?

— Должна. Если нет, то заменим на искусственную.

— Все вокруг обсуждают новости о солнечной радиации. — По хотелось расшевелить Кайло. Он чувствовал себя виноватым. — Корпорация отключит щит.

Хакс помог Кайло встать и вывел его из клиники.

— Куда идем? — По по привычке осмотрелся на улице и не обнаружил ничего и никого подозрительного.

— Ты лишил нас убежища. — Хакс подозвал чумазого мальчишку, что-то сказал ему на ухо. Мальчишка умчался и вернулся с ключами. — Уходи, По Дэмерон. Иначе я тебя убью, и это не пустая угроза.

***

По пришлось взять немного денег со счета, чтобы замести следы и отправиться в Пуэрто-Рико. Сидя в грязном номере придорожного мотеля, По терялся в догадках, что произошло с наемниками, и нужен ли он кому-то. Его донимали москиты и клопы, пища была отвратительной, По страдал от несварения желудка. Сутками он лежал на неудобной кровати, глядя на противомоскитную сетку, от которой не было никакого толку. По не выходил в сеть, опасаясь преследования, поэтому оказался в информационной изоляции.

После двух недель таких мучений По убедился, что его никто не ищет. Он перебрался во Флориду и купил билет до Те Фанауи-а-Тары. Гипнопедические курсы языка маори дали По возможность свободно общаться с местными. Мнемонические курьеры везде были востребованы, особенно с таким объемом чипов, как у По.

***

Когда исчез щит, По отдавал заказчику программу, занявшую половину памяти. Измотанный до потери сознания, он не сразу понял, что произошло.

Небо снова было ясным и голубым. То там, то тут белели облака, а солнечный свет заливал мокрые улицы. По стоял, наслаждаясь почти забытым теплом. Множество людей, видевших солнце разве что в записи, сейчас испытывали смешанные чувства радости и страха.

Официальные новости сообщали, что корпорация «Щит» много лет обманывала население Земли, предоставляя ложные сведения об уровне солнечной радиации. Судебные тяжбы грозили затянуться на годы. Вдруг щит исчез, причиной этому была авария, которую так и не смогли внятно объяснить.

С того момента По начал ждать появления наемников.

***

Поздним вечером он сидел в баре «Голдингс Фри Дайв», рассматривая фигурки персонажей «Стар Трека» на полочках позади бармена. Третья пинта «Гиннеса» привела По в благодушное настроение.

— «Лайон Ред». — На табурет справа от По опустился Армитаж Хакс в привычном френче.

—Мексиканский ерш. — Табурет слева занял Кайло Рен в излюбленном кожаном платье.

— Отлично проводишь время, — утвердительно сказал он. По уставился на металлический протез на месте правой кисти Кайло.

— У Терминатора оторвал? — спросил он с ехидной улыбкой. Кайло залпом осушил стакан и заказал вторую порцию.

— Время идет, а вы, ребята, не меняетесь. — По ухмыльнулся. — Все те же наряды, все те же прически. Вы меня по маячку выследили?

— Это было просто. — Кайло положил руку ему на талию. — Ты сияешь в сети, как Полярная звезда в ночном небе.

— Да ты поэт! — расхохотался По.

— Мы хотим заполучить тебя в свою коллекцию. — Хакс надавил ему на затылок, заставляя наклониться.

— Неужели будете трахать? — в притворном ужасе спросил По. — Я дождался?

— Из-за твоей выходки с Якудза мы понесли потери. — Хакс отхлебнул пива.

— Ладно, ребята, я согласен. Только три условия. Первое — никакого нейропрерывателя.

— Мы согласны, — кивнул Кайло.

— Второе. Никаких «мы». Каждый говорит за себя. Блевать хочется от вашего хорового пения. Между собой вы так не общаетесь.

— Я согласен. — Кайло бросил на стойку деньги за выпивку.

— Я тоже, — эхом отозвался Хакс.

— Что же, я счастлив. Не, в самом деле, я ужасно счастлив. — По лучезарно улыбался. — Ради меня вы пересекли полмира и поступились своими принципами.

— Этот дурень не знает, что его ждет, — сказал Хакс по-японски. Кайло хмыкнул.

— Вообще-то, я вас отлично понимаю. — Замешательство Хакса вызвало ликование у По.

— Тебе не говорили, что не стоит открывать все карты? — Кайло взял его под руку. — Идем, я покажу тебе звезды в небе.

— Никакого секса на пляже, там песок и мокро. — По приподнял ноги, когда Хакс подхватил его под вторую руку. — Несите меня, я ценный груз.

— Подожди, а третье условие? — вспомнил Кайло.

— Не убивать меня.

Наемники промолчали.

***

Ночью, зажатый между Хаксом и Кайло, По лихорадочно размышлял, доживет ли он до утра. По всему получилось, что нет.


End file.
